1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wall patch methods and apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shower wall patch wherein the same is arranged for convenience and mounting in a laminated configuration about a wall of a shower stall and in contiguous communication with a bathtub member and the like at a lower terminal end thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During constant use of various shower stall equipment, the handles and associated fluid conduit associated with an underlying bathtub are frequently in need of repair, whereas the instant invention sets forth an organization to provide a unitary covering member that provides not only masking of such disfigured tile and the like, but provides for a unitary member to secure and maintain the wall preventing and minimizing further degradation thereof. Prior art wall patch structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,728 to Key wherein a wall patch adapter utilizes a plurality of plates joined together in a super-imposed manner by means of a rotatably eccentric to permit the plates to be adjusted relative to one another to fitted within a hole and a damaged wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,656 to Spriggs sets forth a method for repairing damage to plaster board wall utilizing a plate member mounted within the damaged wall area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,605 to Weir sets forth a closure for wall openings such as utilized in swimming pool arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,407 to Schmid sets forth a method for repairing dry wall in gypsum type board utilizing a template to initially sever or cut out a portion of the dry wall to be damaged providing a plug to be positioned within the damaged area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,495 to Parker sets forth a dry wall patch unit utilizing a facing member submitted to backing material for securement to the dry wall in patching thereof.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved shower wall patch as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction providing a unitary member arranged for securement to various tile structure and accommodating various plumbing fixtures directed through the patch organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.